Talk:The Infestation/@comment-25543325-20150802202559
I also though that when someone makes Replacement Biomes (eg. Confection to Hallow, this to Corruption) there should be some key differences in how biomes work, how they present, which hazards they contain and items to help deal with these hazards. The Corruption is mostly themed after the Worms (worm enemies, the boss is a worm) so it has weapons that can hit multiple segments (Ball of Hurt, Vilethorn). The Crimson's monsters have high knockback resistance and therefore contains a Spear for players to loot. Any type of spear is essential when dealing with Face Monsters and can also be very helpfull during Brain of Cthulhu fight (where Crimson Rod also shines). So which hazards will Infestation have? I would personally go with splitting (similar to Stardust monsters). Killing one would spawn 3 smaller ones to take his place. Cells, Viruses, Slimes or splitting orbs. Something like Mother Slime would be nice or a monster with mechanics that Amobeids posses in Ratchet & Clank games - That is starting with 1 Big monster, which upon death turns into 2 Medium monsters, and each of these turn into 2 Small monster upon beng slain. For the items I would go with either a spear you presented (because it's fun) or a boomerang/chakram to take out airborn foes. For magic and ranged I would go with something that has huge area of effect (as the point of splitting enemies would be to swarm the player) to take everything quickly. These could be: *''Infection Staff - ''Pre-Hard Mode version of Poison/Venom Staff. Shoots three innacurate projectiles which travel quite slowly and cannot pierce. Just like with Poison Staff, each enemy can be only hit once. *''Scattergun - ''Your idea will greatly fit here. Being able to fire many shots at once makes this a great weapon when you're being surrounded. *''Viralgel Disc'' - A melee weapon. It's key abbility would be to bounce off enemies (in the same way as my Enchanted Scythe). *I haven't got idea for an accessory yet but this would probably be something that would help when there are many enemies around you (Maybe something that increases your defense and attack speed when there're more than 10 or more enemies on screen? Then balance it right and here we go) And at last I've got 3 separate ideas for the boss. First one is to make him summon many minions during the fight, and the second is to make him split into smaller enemies during fight (eg. King Slime > Changes to 20 Big Blue Slimes who share the same Health Bar but float on screen and attack you individually > And after a while change back to huge King Slime again). Finally I would like to throw a concept of all chasms and caves being submerged in water, so players will have a challenge without Breathing Reed and/or Diving Helmet. Huehue.. Pure Evil ;) I would be very pleased to hear anyone's thoughts about my idea. Have fun reading it! (Also before you'll say anything:' Yes, I do realize I suck at naming things. There's no reason to get mad at poor Scyther for this')